fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
River Adventure/Reuniting Bloom and Sky
(Later as they sailed the river smoothly while some overcast clouds covered the sunny sky slowly, Team Fantasy have already learned each other’s names and got to know each other, so far. Right now, they are working on keeping their ship shipshape while Cream noticed the clouds) Cream: Looks like it’s gonna rain. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. (Grubber then blew a bunch of raspberries) Rainbow Dash: What did Grubber say this time? Ace: He says “And if it does, best be prepared.” Bowser: Are you sure Grubber only talks through raspberries? Billy: Yeah. Ace: But he can imitate anybody else. Ask him. (Bowser looked at Grubber, who then shrugged casually) Bowser: Grubber, can you imitate me? (Grubber cleared his throat and imitated him) Grubber: (Imitating Bowser) I’m a rootin’-tootin’ toughie that loves to sing in shows! (Impressed and surprised, Bowser, after a short pause, just shrugged) Bowser: That’s a good impression of me, I guess. Figment: And if you are a rootin’-tootin’ toughie like Grubber described, maybe you should go find another girl who’ll make you happy, like Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy, for example. Whether she’s another Koopa or not. Bowser: I guess you’re right. Knuckles: Like me and Tikal. Tails: And Cosmo and me. Silver: Even me and Blaze. Shadow: Even Rouge and I have a romantic bond. Max: And me and Kayla. Rarity: And us, the Mane Seven, with the Stallion Seven. Trixie: And even us, the Dazzlings, with the Gangreen Gang, our honey-bunnies. Sonic: Honestly, Amy and I have a special romantic bond, regardless of her being clingy in a good way. Amy: (Hugs him) True that, Sonic. (Sonic blushes a bit, but hugs her back with a soft smile regardless. Then after that, he gently makes Amy let go of him, which she gladly does and lets him, and seats himself by the ship’s railing) Espio: I’m certain every single one of us couples will make it through in one piece. Amy: And when Sonic and I marry…. Sonic: Which will happen later. Amy: We’re gonna be a great team along with our friends even more! Sonic: (Nods) Yep! Blaze: Understandable. And love does, in fact, take time. Tikal: Especially when a couple gets to know one another. Amy: Sonic, how would it feel to say “I do” at our eventual wedding in the future? Sonic: (Giving a thumb’s up) Honestly, Amy…. It would feel like it would strike me in the chest in a good way. Amy: (Interested) Strike you in the chest in a good way? (Happily) Like what? Sonic: (Pondering) Well, like…. Hmm…. (He gets it) Like bam! Lightning. (Amy smiled at that analogy, then on cue of what Sonic said, thunder and lightning was heard, starling some of the non-serious members of the team) Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Nice analogy, Sonic. Vector: I know! Sonic, announce that it’ll rain cats and dogs! Espio: Vector…. Vector: What? He just said…! (Suddenly, Vector was cut off when a raindrop crashed in the river right next to the ship, almost splashing everyone on board. Then another raindrop fell, and another, and another. Then as more raindrops started to fall, Team Fantasy realized that it is raining hard and scrambled to shield themselves and the ship from the raindrops. Once they put up a cover that covered the top of the ship, protecting the drenched team from the raindrops, they prepared to get the ship sailing safely, regardless of some waves splashing onto them. Suddenly, part of the cover flapped open from a gust of powerful wind from the rainstorm and Peach, Daisy, and even Tails and Snake took action to tie it back down. Soon, Mario, Luigi, Ace, and Sonic helped out. Suddenly, as soon as part of the cover was tied down again, a tidal wave splashed onto the ship, knocking everyone down, but unfortunately, Snake and Tails were swept overboard by it and into the river. Tails even grabbed onto Snake so he wouldn’t sink underwater since Mobians can’t swim) Team Fantasy: Snake, Tails! Snake: HEY!! Tails: HELP!! (Taking action even more, Peach, Daisy, Ace, and Sonic dashed to some ropes and after quickly tying each rope around their waists, they dashed by the team members, handing each of their end of the ropes to Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Shadow respectively) Comet Tail: Guys?! (To the team’s shock, except Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Shadow, Peach Daisy, Ace, and Sonic jumped overboard, still tied to the held ropes on their waists) Knuckles: Are you crazy?! Mario: More than crazy! Luigi: Look! (They look and see Ace and Sonic grab Snake and Tails respectively with Peach and Daisy’s help. Realizing, Knuckles got it and helped Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Shadow and even Amy pull the ropes to bring Peach, Daisy, Ace, and Sonic, with Snake and Tails in their arms still, onboard) Shadow: Pull faster! (Then after a lot of pulling, Peach, Daisy, Ace, Sonic, Snake, and Tails were pulled safely onboard, soaking wet, panting, and coughing. Knuckles scoffed with a chuckle) Knuckles: Mario’s right. What you did was more than crazy. That was a lot of guts you pulled. Ace: Well, he had to help them. Sonic: They are our friends. Peach: And friends have each other. Daisy: To the very end. (Suddenly, Spike and Ember noticed something in the distance ahead in concern while the six that were overboard were helped up and Peach, Daisy, Ace, and Sonic untied their waists) Spike: Guys, hate to burst your celebration bubble, look! Ember: We might go over a waterfall! (Noticing as well, Team Fantasy hurried to their positions and got ready to turn the ship to the opposite direction between a rock) Charmy: Whoa, guys, we’re gonna crash! Mario: No way! (He grabs the wheel in determination) Mario: This is our mission, and nobody’ll get hurt when we have each other! (He winks at Peach, who smiled softly, and then Mario, at the right cue, turned the ship to the other side safely. Then the ship sailed down a couple of harmless mini waterfalls, making it jerk and bob back and forth. Then upon making it to the bottom safely, the ship resumed its smooth sailing as the rainstorm calmly ended and the sun came back out. As everyone, all soaking wet, recovered, they panted calmly in relief. Bowser, on the other hand, felt seasick from the drops back there) Bowser: (Gags) I don’t feel so good. (Then, to the team’s surprise and shock, Bowser felt a puke coming up) Team Fantasy: No, Bowser! Not on the ship! (But too late, Bowser puked offscreen on the deck, grossing everyone out) Pinkie Pie: Gross! (Even a clear green bubble from Bowser’s puke floated up into the air towards a calm, yet disgusted, Shadow and Mario) Charmy: (To Bowser, disgusted) Where did you eat carrots? (Then the bubble popped, disgusting Mario and Shadow even more) Mario and Shadow: (Disgusted) Ugh…. (Later, the deck was finished being cleaned up from Bowser’s offscreen puke by not only Bowser, but also Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi, who’re helping him out. And Team Fantasy, thanks to Silver and Blaze’s psychokinetic and pyrokinetic powers, are dried off along with their clothes) Sonic: I can’t believe you threw up onboard. Bowser: Sorry. Sonic: It’s alright. It was an accident. Snake: But it wasssss kind of cool! (Ace punched him) Snake: I meansssss, grosssssss. (Later, the ship continued it smooth sailing when suddenly, Peach and Daisy noticed something flying around in concern) Peach and Daisy: Huh? (Taking a closer look, they saw it was a teenage female fairy. She had long hip-length red orange hair, blue eyes, and small pale cyan butterfly-like wings with blue tips, and wearing a pale yellow tiny tiara, a cyan cropped turtleneck tanktop with a yellow gem brooch, fingerless and handless light cyan arm gloves, a cyan miniskirt, and cyan high-heeled boots) Female fairy: Sky! (Hearing her and noticing Peach and Daisy watching, Team Fantasy got confused) Luigi: What’s Bloom doing here? Peach: Bloom? Luigi: Yeah, that’s her name. She’s the Fairy Princess of the neighboring Rose Kingdom. Mario: And recently, she’s engaged to Prince Sky, a local prince of the Rose Kingdom. (Interested, Peach and Daisy pondered) Daisy: The Rose Kingdom…. Peach: It sounds familiar along with the Fairy Kingdom…. (Suddenly, the female fairy, now revealed to be Bloom, was flying near them when she noticed them) Bloom: Hey, guys! Team Fantasy, except Bowser, Figment, Peach, and Daisy: Hey, Bloom. Bloom: I’m so glad to have bumped into you! I need your…! (She noticed Bowser, Figment, Peach, and Daisy) Bloom: Who are they? (Noticing what she’s asking about, Team Fantasy explained) Team Fantasy: New friends. Mario: They are Peach, Daisy, Bowser, and Figment. Peach, Daisy, Bowser, and Figment: Hey. Bloom: Nice to meet you. Peach: Pleasure. (Bowser changed the subject) Bowser: You’re looking for someone? Bloom: (Realizing) Oh, yes! (Then Bloom explained sadly) Bloom: My fiancé, Sky. We got separated in the rainstorm a few minutes ago and I can’t find him anywhere. (Feeling sorry for her, Team Fantasy thought it over and nods to each other) Mario: Then we’ll help you look for Sky. (Bloom got happy and hopeful) Bloom: Really? Team Fantasy: Yeah. (Happy to have help, Bloom then flew onboard the ship) Shadow: Where did you see Sky last? Bloom: Last time I saw him, we were near the Sunflower Kingdom on our date. (Realizing, the Fairy Kingdom members of Team Fantasy understood) Mario: That’s en route to our destination to the forest. Sonic: We know where that is! Bloom: Oh, thank you! (Then they sailed to the Sunflower Kingdom’s direction. Upon arrival, Team Fantasy and Bloom called out) Team Fantasy and Bloom: Sky?! Bloom: Sky?! (Silence, then they notice a man with clear dragonfly-like wings flying towards them with a hopeful look on his face. He is a little muscular with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved jumpsuit with blue markings, a blue cape with a blue buckle, white and blue fingerless gloves, and dark blue boots, and sometimes wielded a blue laser sword) Man: Bloom? Is that you? (Bloom noticed him and got happy) Bloom: (Happily) Sky! (She flies up and they hug. Later, Team Fantasy disembarked after parking the ship and ate lunch in the form of sandwiches with Bloom and Sky while talking) Sky: (To Team Fantasy) So, you’re looking for the Elemental Stone? (To Peach and Daisy) And you’re both looking to solve your true heritage? Mario: Yes. Peach: That’s our quest. Figment: And you said you’ve seen the Elemental Stone in the forest? Bloom and Sky: Yes. Bowser: Why the heck didn’t you get it? Sky: We attempted to, but…. Bloom: A Beanbean creature came in, not noticing us, and snatched it, muttering something about it being a perfect grand prize for some kind of ball. Sky: We tried to call to him, but he didn't pay attention. (Interested, Team Fantasy understood) Team Fantasy: A Beanbean creature. Okay. Shadow: Where is this Beanbean creature now? Bloom: Last we saw him, he went underneath a big red sequoia tree. Sky: Red as a ruby even. Bowser: Under a ruby red sequoia tree. Got it. Mario: We’ll find him. Peach: And convince him to give the Elemental Stone back to us. (Later, Team Fantasy sailed away, bidding Bloom and Sky goodbye. Then later, they arrived at the same forest, and after magically packing away the ship upon disembarkment at the entrance, proceeded into the forest on foot, hoping to find this beanbean creature and the Elemental Stone) Coming up: Team Fantasy finally meet the Beanbean creature Bloom and Sky told about and learn of a ball contest in which the prize is the Elemental Stone. However, Demidevimon, Dr. Facilier, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Mephiles, and Vanitas secretly, and intentionally, causes Peach and Daisy to be humiliated in front of the Beanbean creature’s gang during the contest and called a certain derogatory word that is the opposite of beautiful. But after the six villains secretly get away to get the other villains, will Bowser and the Gangreen Gang’s berating from standing up for Peach and Daisy make a difference? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies